


“You gonna let me pay you back Juice?”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, sexual favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine Juice fixes your laptop and you repay him with a sexual favor."





	“You gonna let me pay you back Juice?”

“So what’s wrong with it?”

“I don’t know. It’s just way too fucking slow. It takes like 30 minutes to start the damn thing up and everytime you click to go somewhere else it just loads and loads forever before freezing up and crashing. Then I restart just for it to do the same shit.”

Juice chuckled at the frustration in your voice while you grumbled.

“It’s not funny. I know you’re busy with all this club shit and I didn’t want to bother you but I couldn’t figure out how to fix it and I can’t afford a new laptop right now.”

He nodded and looked back down at the screen, a smile on his face.

“I don’t mind. I love working on computers and trying to fix them. It takes my mind off of all the club shit. And besides, I’ll always be here to help you.”

You returned his smile and leaned into him, bumping your shoulder against his.

“I guess that’s the benefit of being best friends with the intelligence officer huh?”

You both laughed and Juice nodded. It was true, you were his best friend and he would do anything for you. That was mainly because he had feelings for you but he wasn’t about to tell you that. He always swore he’d never do anything until you made the first move, never wanting to ruin the friendship.

“Well, I gotta go shopping for some groceries so I’ll leave it with you and pick it up whenever you fix it, if you can. Just call me and let me know.”

“Got it. I should have it done by tonight. I’ll just drop it off by your house if I do.”

“Ok Juicy.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were scrolling through the action movies on Netflix when you heard the rumble of a Harley coming down your street. You checked your phone and saw a missed call from Juice, probably him telling you that he was on his way over. You stood up from the couch and made your way over to the door, unlocking it and opening it up, seeing Juice pull into your driveway. He shut off the bike and hopped off of it, taking off his helmet and placing it to hang from the left handlebar. He looked up at the door and smiled as he saw you there, walking the rest of the way up the driveway and to your front door, walking in as you stepped aside to give him room.

You locked the door behind him and then turned around, Juice slipping his backpack off of his shoulders and placing it down onto your counter. He unzipped it and pulled your laptop out, placing it gently onto the marble.

“I fixed it. Good as new. I made copies of all your pictures and stored them for you here so it doesn’t take up too much memory on the hard drive.”

He held up a new USB in your favorite color and placed that down beside your laptop.

“Plus I updated all your apps and software, got you the latest stuff. And I threw in a couple extra little gadgets for you to try out.”

You smiled widely, thankful for having a friend as helpful and giving as him. He was always going out of his way to help you with whatever you needed and he never ever expected anything in return. On the contrary, he always rejected whenever you tried to pay him back, be it in money or gifts of your own. You’d run out of ideas and ways to pay him back, him not accepting anything that had any monetary value. A smirk graced your lips as you thought of one last gift you hadn’t tried yet.

“Thank you Juice. I really appreciate you always helping me out like this. You’re always there to lend that hand.”

He nodded and smiled sweetly at you, his eyes twinkling.

“You’re welcome.”

You nodded your head along with him and took a step forward, gently placing your hand on his shoulder as you got closer.

“But you never let me repay you. You never let me give you anything to say thank you. To uh, compensate you for your troubles.”

He swallowed around a suddenly dry throat as your hand slid down on his shoulder to his chest, trailing over his tummy. You let your nails rake over him ever so gently, a shiver going through his body. You got all the way down his tummy at stopped at the hem of his shirt, slipping your hands underneath.

“You’ve already done me so many favors. Fixed my car, my air conditioner, my stove, now my laptop. It’s only fair that I repay you. Somehow.”

He looked down at you with lust filled eyes, goosebumps on his skin as your nails raked over his abs directly now. You alternated smoothing your hands over his skin and scratching at it lightly, loving the feel of his muscles rippling under your touch.

“You gonna let me pay you back Juice?”

He swallowed again and nodded, his hands coming to grip your hips.

“Yeah. Yeah, you can pay me back.”

You looked up at him through your lashes and grinned mischievously, leaning up to press your lips against his. He met you halfway and put his mouth against yours, his grip on your hips tightening. Pulling your hand out from under his shirt, you gripped his kutte and began walking towards the couch, leading him by his leather. When the two of you made it to the sofa, you placed him with his back to it and pushed him back to sit down before sinking to your knees in front of him. You pressed a kiss to his still clothed thigh, your hands already working on his belt to undo it.

“You don’t have to do this you know. I don’t mind helping you out.”

“I know. I just want to. Have for a while now if we’re being honest with each other.”

You blushed under his gaze and unzipped his cargos, pulling them open. He reached down to place his hand on your shoulder, his fingertips gently tracing up and down your skin. You reached into his boxers and gripped him softly in your hand, a low almost barely audible groan in the back of Juice’s throat. Pulling him from the confines of his boxers, you found yourself staring at him completely exposed, thick and throbbing in your hand. Much thicker than you had expected.

He chuckled as he watched your reaction, a bit of a cocky grin finding its way into his face.

“Like it?”

You bit your lip and nodded, making eye contact again as you leaned forward, licking a long and slow strip up his entire length. He shuddered by kept his eyes on you, not wanting to miss a single second. He’d imagined this scene far too many time to miss a single detail of the real thing. You did it once more except this time you wrapped your lips around him as you reached the tip, your tongue swirling around him inside of your mouth.

“Fuck.”

You took his curse as encouragement and sank your mouth father into him, your hand wrapping around him and stroking him as you slowly took more and more until you had taken all of him in your mouth that you could. You removed your hand from his shaft and stuck it back into his boxers, gently massaging his balls and earning a hiss.

“Jesus Y/N.”

You smiled around him, bringing to feel a little cocky yourself. Pulling your mouth away, you took your hand and began to stroke him again, catching your breath.

“That feel good?”

He chuckled breathlessly and nodded before reaching down and placing his hands under your arms, pulling you to stand before he pulled you onto the couch with him. You kneeled on the cushion beside him and leaned over into his lap, taking him into your mouth again. He placed one hand in your hair to push it out of your face while the other came to rest on your waist, his fingers slipping into the elastic band of your shorts as well as your panties and pulling them both to slide down over your ass. You moaned around him as you felt the cool air against your glistening warmth, his finger slipping between your lips and rubbing against you back and forth, spreading your wetness before slipping a finger into you.

You moaned again and this time let him slip from your mouth as you felt him slide a second finger into you. With his other hand, he pulled you to sit up, your knees and his other arm supporting you as he gripped the top of your tank top and looked up at you. You nodded, giving him permission and he wasted no time pulling the fabric down, exposing your right breast to his hungry eyes which he quickly attached his mouth to as you threw your head back.

Never had you been so thankful for a slow computer.


End file.
